parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mouse of Notre Dame (BrittalCroftFan Version)
BrittalCroftFan's movie spoof to 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Quasimodo - Mickey Mouse (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Esmeralda - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Phoebus - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros/House of Mouse) *Frollo - Scar (The Lion King) *Hugo - Donald Duck (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Victor - Goofy (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Musketeers) *Laverne - Daisy Duck (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *The Archdeacon - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Clopin - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Puppet Clopin - Zazu (The Lion King) *Djali - Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Guard Leaders - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Quasimodo's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Bird with Quasimodo - The Bird (TLK 2) Lady the Tank Engine and Friends Characters as Mickey Mouse Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Scenes: *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Mickey/Donald, Goofy and Daisy Cheer up Mickey *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 3 - "Out There" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 4 - Fluttershy Attacks Banzai and Ed *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 5 - Panchito Pistoles Meets Scar *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 6 - "Topsy Turvy" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 7 - Fluttershy Gets Away from Scar *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 8 - Fluttershy meets Panchito Pistoles *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 10 - Mickey Shows Fluttershy in his Bell Tower *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 11 - Mickey Kicks Panchito Pistoles *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 13 - Scar Attacks Paris *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 14 - "A Guy Like You" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 15 - Fluttershy in love with Panchito Pistoles *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 16 - Mickey's Hidden Painting of Fluttershy *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 17 - Mickey and Panchito Pistoles Finds Fluttershy *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 18 - "The Court of Miracles" *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 19 - Sanctuary! *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 20 - A Battle with Scar *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 21 - Happy Ending *The Mouse of Notre Dame part 22 - End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs